Arigatou… Sensei
by renulaw kuroliet
Summary: Sakura gadis SMA yang memiiki fikiran dan kepribadian unik, namun jauh diantara keunikannya ia mempunyai fikiran yang gelap, lalu bagaimanakah perjuangan Sasuke si-guru Bp baru di Konoha High School, yang ternyata memiliki tujuan lain. Ikuti terus kisahnya yang diawali kebohongan yang mungkin diakhiri saling memahami satu sama lain...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Arigatou… Sensei : Renulaw Kuroliet**

**Warning : Penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, ke-OOC an karakter, AU, alur yang loncat-loncat, terdiri dari Sakura and Sasuke PoV. Cerita aneh bin gaje.**

**Sakura 17 tahun, Sasuke 21 tahun.**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Oh iya… satu lagi pesanku "don't like, don't read, karena bisa menyebabkan ****keinginan nge-flame****"**

'**mind' "speak"**

**Arigatou… Sensei**

Hari ini adalah hari senin, hari dimana kembali keawal kebiasaanku yaitu bersekolah. Hari ini tepat ke 365 hari 6 jam 30 menit. 'Lebay? Tidak tuh memang ini sudah tahun ke-2 aku bersekolah di Konoha High School'.

'Hah!' kuhela nafasku berat, "kembali lagi kesekolah…" ucapku riang didepan sekolah ini, angin melambai menerbangkan poni pink yang membingkai wajah tirusku. Sambil kudangakkan kepala, aku melihat betapa tenangnya awan yang bergerak menghiasi langin biru itu.

Sambil kudongakkan kepala, kulanjutkan kembali ucapan yang belum selesai namun kali ini dengan intonasi yang lebih rendah "yang terdiri dari gedung dan tembok."

Akhirnya kutundukkan kepalaku sambil melihat kesekeliling dengan ekor mataku, ternyata masih sama tidak ada yang mendengar bahkan aku yakin tidak ada yang peduli ucapanku barusan.

Kutengokkan kepalaku kebelakang terlihat temanku sedang berjalan riang disana, hmn… seulas seringai mengangkat keluar dari bibir mungilku. 'bahkan dia juga tidak mendengar ucapanku kali ini' ucapku didalam hati.

"Ino, ayo cepat kita kekelas!" Ucapku riang sambil menarik tangan gadis yang memiliki rambut blonde berponitail itu atau bisa dibilang Ino, ya ia adalah temanku, teman yang menganggap mengetahui semua tentang aku. Tapi sungguh Ino, kau tidak akan mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya. 'Siapa aku? Aku…' sedikit jeda 'aku adalah orang yang berbahaya… Ino…' Seulas senyum pilu menghiasi mimik mukaku.

Saat ini aku sudah berada dikelas, kelas 11B. Kelas yang selalu ramai, kelas yang menjadi panggung sandiwaraku selama setahun belakangan ini. Kulirik jam tangan merah dipergelangan tangan kecilku, terpampang disana sudah pukul 7 lewat 10 menit. Sedikit terfikir olehku 'bukankah seharusnya sudah bel sejak 10 menit yang lalu, sepertinya. pengumuman masuk pukul 7 belum berubah.' ucapku didalam hati.

'hmn…lewat 5 menit baru bel, biasanya staf sedang telat, lewat 15 menit guru-guru sedang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu entah apa, lewat 30 menit guru sedang ada rapat kcil, lalu lewat 10 menit kalau tidak salah akan ada pengumuman.' Batinku mengkalkulasi waktu.

"teng..tong" bunyi bel mengintrupsi fikiranku yang telah melayang-layang. "pengumuman-pengumuman, diharap semua siswa/siswi mengumpul diaula, akan ada pengumuman penting yang akan disampaikan Kepala sekolah Stunade-bachan.". Hehehe ternyata benar ada pengumuman, tapi kira-kira pengumuman apa ya? Apakah ada sesuatu, tidak hmn… aku fikir mungkin penyambutan adik kelas satu, ya… mungkin.

Kulangkahkan kakiku bersama teman-teman yang lain menuju aula, "Sakura-san, ki..ra-kira ad..a penguman ap..a ya..?" ucap gadis berambut indigo disebelahku, kulirik sebentar 'hinata ya… hmn gadis pemalu, baik, sedikit penakut, pintar namun rendah diri hmn… mungkin sedikit naif, oh iya dan yang suka Naruto-senpai itu' batinku 'hmn… baik akan kutunjukkan padanya hmn sifatku yang mana ya.. sepertinya yang ceria, dewasa, dan pura-pura tidak tahu saja' lanjutku.

"oh… Hinata-chan, hmn.. apa ya… hehehe" jeda sebentar sambil tersenyum "Maaf ya Hinata-chan aku juga tidak tau, apa hinata-chan tau akan ada pengumuman apa?" ucapku dengan tampang penasaran. "a…no mung…kin, menurut pengumuman… hmn.. na..ru..to—kun eh! mak..sudku.. sen..pai. akan ada penyambutan adik kelas satu yang..akan disampaikan Kepala sekolah" ucapnya gugup sambil menahan rona merah dimukanya.

'ternyata benarkan dia suka Naruto-senpai, buktinya dia bisa tau yang mengumumkan tapi si-Naruto itu' batinku. "oh..iya sepertinya!" ucapku sambil pura-pura berfikir. "Ayo hinata-chan sepertinya acaranya sudah akan dimulai." Akhirnya kami berlari menuju kerumunan manusia menuju aula tempat berkumpul.

Akhirnya setelah pengintrupsian selama setengah jam dari seksi acara kami semua bisa digiring menuju tempat duduk yang telah disediakan, kelas satu didepan, kelas dua ditengah dan kelas tiga dipojok belakang, ya… seperti itulah tata letaknya. Lalu didepan podium besar telah disediakan untuk penyambutan-penyambutan tidak penting dari petinggi sekolah.

Kulirik jam merahku lagi, sekarang sudah pukul 09.00 pas, hmn… benarkan ini acar yang tidak penting masa 1 jam lewat 20 menit hanya dihabiskan untuk berpidato, huh menyebalkan.

Kulirik lagi jam, sekarang menunjukkan pukul 10. Sepertinya acaranya sudah akan selesai, tapi… kenapa kami belum juga dibubarkan ya? Kulirik sekitar tepat arah kanan ada seorang hmn.. laki-laki sedang berjalan dengan apa ya… anggung mungkin. Hmn… kira-kira siapa itu? Aku sepertinya tidak kenal, apakah dia guru baru? Siapa ya…

Tap… tap… tap… suara langkah kakiku menggema di podium ini, wah sekolah ini benar-benar artristik. Kulirik dengan ekor mata hitam kelamku, yang terlihat hanyalah wajah-wajah bingung, kagum, cemburu dan oh lihat yang itu… bahkan ada yang noseblend hanya dengan melihatku berjalan. Seringai sedikit menghiasi wajah tampanku ini, tak lupa ketika aku berdiri menghapad calon murid-muridku ini, tiba-tiba saja angin datang entah darimana asalnya menerbangkan helai rambut hitam kelam nan keren ini. *Narsis Mode-On*

Sepertinya muka-muka manis ini penasaran siapakah aku, tapi baiklah akan kuberitahu jika kalian memang ingin tau "Selamat pagi.." ucapku berat dengan suara baritone yang khas.

"pagi… Sensei~~" kusunggingkan senyum, sepertinya wanitalah yang paling dominan menjawab. 'Oh ternyata benar, siswi-siswi perempuan lebih gampang hmn… apa ya… kata yang tepat, tertarik, yip tertarik terhadap guru baru yang tampan' ucapku narsis didalam hati. 'baiklah akan kucatat dibuku laporanku nanti.

"Nama saya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, saya akan menjadi guru Bp kalin yang baru" ucapku sarkatik, dan setelah itu terdengarlah suara jeritan para wanita "kyaaa… guru bp yang ganteng." Ya seperti itulah yang kudengar, 'hahahaha ternyata Sasuke memang tampan nan awesome' ucapku nista didalam hati.

"Jika diantara kalian punya masalah yang tidak bisa diceritakan kesembarang orang kalian boleh menceritakannya pada saya, karena saya berjanji tidak akan menceritakan masalah apapun pada yang lain lagi, dan.. jika kalian hanya ingin berbagi cerita kehidupan kalian boleh saja saya akan mendengarkannya, apakah itu tentang sahabat ataupun cinta…" "wah…" lalu terdengarlah sorak-sorakkan yang memotong penjelasanku. Baiklah taka pa namanya juga remaja.

"ehem..ehem. Baiklah sepertinya kalian sudah cukup mengerti tentang penjelasan saya. Jadi pintu ruang Bp akan selalu terbuka lebar jika kalian butuh temansefikiran dengan kalian" ucapku berwibawa sambil meninggalkan podium ini kebelakang.

"deg..deg!" ada apa dengan jantungku ini? 'teman yang sefikiran?' hahahahah rasanya ingin sekali aku tertawa. Benarkah itu sensei? Apakah benar kau bisa sefikiran denganku? Yah! Walaupun ekspresimu tadi susah kubaca tapi aku tau kau guru baru yang apa ya… hmn sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan dari tugasmu sebagai guru Bp. Tapi baiklah sensei nanti aku akan mencoba uluran tanganmu itu.

TBC *To Be Continued*

Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Dimohon baca chapter selanjutnya…

Hehehe… ini salah satu cerita abal nan gajeku…

Dimohon para reiders yang baik hati dan tidak sombong mau nge-review ceritaku ya… ya… ya… *puppy eyes no jutsu

Kling… Kling…


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Arigatou… Sensei : Renulaw Kuroliet**

**Warning : Penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, ke-OOC an karakter, AU, alur yang loncat-loncat, Typo bertebaran. Terdiri dari Sakura & Sasuke PoV**

**Reted : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Oh iya… satu lagi pesanku "don't like, don't read, karena bisa menyebabkan ****keinginan nge-flame****"**

'**mind' "speak"**

**Terimakasih ya… yang sudah r&r ch 1…**

**RnR ocey…**

**Arigatou… Sensei**

_Chapy 2_

Seminggu sudah lewat dari kedatangan guru Bp, dan mulai terjadilah pembicaraan hot disekolah.

"Eh..eh kau tau Sensei bp yang baru itu?" "Iya…Kya… dia ganteng sekali, aku saja sampai noseblend waktu ia akan berbicara dipodium" "Benarkah dasar Tenten mesum! Eh tapi katanya dia hebat sekali loh bisa menjawab dan memcahkan setiap masalah yang gampang sampai yang susah hanya cuman mendengar curhatan dari murid-murid" "Benarkah Temari? Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana sebelum antrian murid semakin panjang!" "eh… tapi sebentar lagi masuk. Kan jam istirahat tinggal 10 menit lagi" "tak apa, aku hanya mau melihat guru tampan nan awesome itu saja kok"

Begitulah percakapan dari teman wanita dikelasku!. Saat ini aku sedang berada dikelas dan sekarang sudah memasuki jam istirahat. Terkadang aku penasaran juga apakah benar ia sehebat itu ataukah hanya acting seperti aku? Tapi kalau difikir untuk apa guru Bp membuka sesi curhat murid? Pasti ada sesuatu! Baiklah aku akan memastikannya! Yosh ayo kesana…

"hah…hah" nafasku tersengal-sengal. Maklum kelasku kan berada dilantai 3, lalu ruang Bp kan ada di lantai dasar. Kutengok kanan-kiri, kira-kira dimana ya ruang Bp? Aduh aku lupa… yah maklum sebelumnya aku tidak tertarik mendatangi ruang merepotkan itu.

"eh!" ucapku kaget melihat antrian panjang sekali. Kutelusuri terus antrian ini, hingga mengarah ketoilet. 'apakah mereka mengantri toilet?' setelah kupastikan ternyata antriannya masih jauh kedapan, dengan penasaran terus kutelusuri hingga sejauh 30 meter. Dan akhirnya aku tau antrian ini menuju ke… "Hahahaha" tawaku meledak. Oh… ternyata mereka mengantri untuk keruang Bp toh…

Terkadang aku bingung sebenarnya mereka kesana mau berbagi masalah ataukah mau bertemu tuh guru Bp? Hahahaha sudahlah aku kembali kekelas saja, lagipula waktu istirahat tinggal 2 eh 1 menit lagi!.

Belum juga kakiku meninggalkan kerumunan antrian sejauh 30 meter, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel "kringgg…kringggg"

Smirk* hahahahaha tuh kan benar masuk. "yah!..." itulah yang terdengar dari suara kekecewaan murid-murid yang ngantri sejauh 30 meter dan juga gagal masuk ruang Bp. Dan yang bisa kuucapkan adalah "bodoh!" yip mereka itu begitu bodoh dengan tidak memikirkan jarak antrian dan waktu yang mereka miliki, dasar bodoh.

_**Sasuke PoV**_

Hah! Kuhela nafasku dengan berat. Akhirnya bel masuk menyelamatkanku dari lautan manusia yang berdesakan ingin masuk kemari.

Ya..ampun, ternyata cara ini melelahkan dan sepertinya kurang efektif, karena mereka hanya menceritakan masalah pacar, cinta bahkan ada yang bilang mencintai aku, hehehe aku memang awesome *narsis mode on*

Jika begini terus tugas skripsiku akan jauh lebih lama… hah! seharusnya memang aku mengikuti saran Kakashi saja, untuk menilai tingkat kerumitan fikiran remaja diatas umur 19 tahun, ya… memang benar karena dari data yang kuperoleh fikiran mereka hampir 80% sama saja. Terlalu mudah dibaca dan childis sekali.

_**Flasback di Kampus Psikologi**_

Saat itu tepat 10 hari yang lalu, saat itu Kakashi berlari kencang kearahku dengan mimik muka serius, ya walaupun tidak terlihat karena ia menggunakan masker tapi aku bisa membacanya melalui mata yang tidak tertutup. "jadi benar kau akan observasi di Konoha High School?" ucapnya serius

"hn.." ucapku sekenanya

"tapi menurutku itu buang-buang waktu, diumur menginjak remaja seperti mereka, aku yakin fikiran mereka masih standard dan belum memiliki tingkat kerumitan fikiran seperti yang akan kita bahas di seminar nanti" ucapnya panjang lebar dengan suara meyakinkan.

"Kakashi… tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kan?" ucapku datar sambil menolehkan kepala padanya.

"tapi ini bukan proyek main-main, ini akan menjadi pembuktian bahwa remaja memiliki instutitas fikiran rumit diatas kerumitas fikiran orang dewasa. Jadi aku fikir lebih baik kita mengobservasi remaja diatas 19 tahun." Ucapnya meyakinkanku.

"tanang saja Kakashi aku sudah mempunyai cara agar aku bisa mengetahui fikiran mereka" ucapku kali ini lebih panjang sambil melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari wilayah kampus.

"semoga beruntung… Sasuke" guman Kakashi disela perpisahan itu.

_**End to Flesback**_

"hah!" ucapku sambil mengacak-acak rambut, pokoknya gaya orang stress begitu lah. Aku sekarang sudah berada ditingakat kecemasan. Apalagi mengakui bahwa Kakashi itu benar.

"cih! Percuma aku menyamar jadi guru Bp kalau begini… sudah 1 minggu tapi yang kutemukan hanya sekitar segini" ucapku sambil melirik data-data kejiwaan dan fikiran siswa. "sudah sekitar puluhan ah hampir seratus siswa, namun…" jeda sebentar sambil menaruh kembali catatan hitam dibalik laci. "semuanya… tidak menarik."

_**Sakura PoV**_

Saat ini aku sedang belajar Bahasa inggris, huh tidak menarik! Bahkan guru itu pun menjelaskannya salah dan lihat setiap selesai menjelaskan pasti dia bilang mana semangat masa mudamu…, 'hih.. dasar aneh!' batinku lagi. Kulirik jam merah yang biasa kupakai sudah menunjukkan jam 10 lewat 15 menit, cukuplah waktu untuk mengetes Dia~.

Kuacungkan tanganku tinggi "ano… Guy sensei… boleh saya izin kekamar kecil" ucapku dengan memasang mimik takut dan malu. "oh… Sakura, baik saya izinkan" sambil mengacungkang jempol dan tak lupa sinar gigi yang menyilaukan *cling-cling. 'hmn… dasar guru aneh' batinku sambil keluar kelas.

Kutelusuri lorong hingga berbelok menuruni tangga, sambil berfikir aku mencari pertanyaan yang pas, untuk menguji apakah ia bisa memahami fikiranku ini.

Tap…tap…tap… suara sepatuku menggema di sekeliling tangga, saat ini aku yakin bahwa tak mungkin ada siswi/siswa lain di ruang Bp karena mereka pasti sedang belajar atau mungkin bolos dikantin, kalau guru lain aku yakin juga mereka sedang mengajar. Sekarang pertanyaanku apakah Sensei itu, hmn… maksudku Sasuke-sensei apakah ia masih disana? Diruang Bp?.

Terus kutelusuri lorong hingga menuju pintu yang terpampang jelas tulisan "Ruang BP"

Hah! Kuhembuskan nafasku berat. Sebelum kuketok pintu coklat ini, sejenak aku berfikir 'kira-kira wajah apa yang aku pasang kedia ya?' tanyaku. 'oce.. kalau begitu yang standard saja cukup'

"tok…tok" kuketuk pintu dengan pelan.

"masuk!" ucap disebrang sana dengan suara baritone

Kubuka pintu dengan perlahan, kulihat dia sedang menundukkan kepalanya. "ano… sensei, waktu itu kau bilang jika aku punya masalah bolehkan aku menceritakannya padamu?" ucapku dengan topeng wajah malu plus takut.

"Hn… Tapi maaf, sekarang sudah jam masuk" ucapnya datar masih sibuk menulis sambil menunduk.

"tapi Sensei~ jika istirahat murid-murid mengantri sepanjang 30 meter, maukah kau mendengarnya, lagipula aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Kulihat seulas senyum entah apa maksudnya. Dalam keadaan masih menunduk ia menjawab "Baiklah, sekarang duduklah dulu. Lalu ceritakan apa masalahmu"

Diam sejenak.

"tidak terimakasih" ucapku kali ini dengan suara dingin nan datar. Kulihat dengan ekor mataku ia menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Waktu itu Sasuke-Sensei berkata bisa menjadi teman yang sefikiran kan? Nah, sekarang saya akan menanyakan sesuatu pada Sensei, jika Sensei menjawab sama dengan fikiran saya, hmn… bolehlah hampir sefikiran. Maka saya berjanji akan menceritakan masalah saya" ucapku panjang lebar dengan nada dewasa yang sopan.

Kutatap tajam raut wajahnya, aku cukup terkejut dengan tiba-tiba ia menengok kearahku, tepat kesasaran onix bertemu emerald, berusaha mencari kebenaran satu sama lain.

Terus saling bertatapan dalam diam, saling membaca namun tidak mendapati apapun, Bahkan yang kudapati hanyalah dia sedang mencoba membaca mataku, karena mungkin dia cukup kaget dengan ucapanku barusan, apalagi intonasi suaraku berubah.

Baiklah kalau begitu…

"hahaha hahaha" tawanya tiba-tiba menggema, sehingga membuatku sukses membelelakkan mata, 'tertawa? apa yang lucu hah?' batinku sambil terus menatap tajam mata onix tersebut.

Krieet… terdengar suara bangku tertarik kebelakang, lalu tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan menatap intens mataku. "baiklah apa pertanyaanmu?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Sensei… menurutmu apa itu…" kata-kataku menggantung "KEADILAN?" ucapku dengan penuh penekanan.

Terlihat ia sedikit terkejut dengan jawabanku. Dari luar terlihat sangat datar dan tenang bahkan mata hitam kelamnya terus menatapku tenang. Namun jauh didalamnya aku tau kau berusaha keras memikirkan jawabannya kan?…

"hn…" ucapnya menggantung. "Keadilan menurutku hal yang absurb yang susah dijelaskan mungkin bisa dikatagorikan tidak ada, keadilan itu menurutku apa ya… mungkin sesuatu yang dianggap benar dan balance yang biasa ditentukan oleh hakim atau pihak pengadilan. Bagaiman menurutmu?" ucapnya yakin sambil terus menatapku.

"ha ha ha…" tawaku pelan namun cukup terdengar diruangan itu.

Setelah menatap sekilas, kulihat matanya berubah jadi bingung, kubalikkan badanku kearah pintu keluar.

"maaf sensei, ternyata fikiran kita masih berbeda terlalu jauh" Lalu kubuka pintu coklat tersebut, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju keluar namun sebelum tubuhku sepenuhnya keluar, kubuka suara kembali, sambil menatap mata hitam kelamnya.

"jika Sasuke-Sensei sudah memiliki jawaban yang setidaknya hampir sefikiranku, aku berjanji pasti akan mencerikan masalahku."

Blam…

Kututup pintu tersebut lalu melangkahkan kaki menjauh, 'sayang tidak sehebat dugaanku' batinku kecewa.

**TBC *****To Be Continued***

**Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Dimohon baca chapter selanjutnya…**

**Hehehe… ini salah satu lanjutan cerita abal nan gajeku… ya begitulah, semakin lama aku merasa aneh… ya gk?**

**Oh iya dimohon para reiders yang baik hati dan tidak sombong mau nge-review ceritaku ya… ya… ya… *puppy eyes no jutsu**

**Kling… Kling…**


End file.
